The advent of social networking and ubiquitous wireless data networks allows a user of the social network to remotely retrieve an enormous amount of profile data for his or her contacts, or friends, on the social network with little to no latency. Directory service-based caller ID systems may lack access to data that is available on the social networking system, and a user may manually access a dedicated social networking application after a call terminates if he or she wishes to perform on network actions relating to the entity or user associated with the social networking system.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.